I'm Sorry
by Beautiful Sinnocence
Summary: What would happen if the Fang Gang couldn't reverse the spell casted on Puppet!Angel? Who would they call and most importantly what would they say?
1. Chapter 1

Title: "I'm Sorry."

Rating: PG for now.

Pairing: B/A later on.

Summary: What would happen if the Fang Gang couldn't reverse the spell casted on Puppet!Angel? Who would they call and most importantly; what would they say?

A/N: I know I have a gazillion other stories out there. I actually have bits of the next few chapters to some of my fics ready. Just need to get them wrapped up and I'll be posting them soon. But please review. Let me know if you love or hate it. :)

- - - -

It had been a quiet and uneventful night. Nothing going down.

No evil to kill.

No innocent to save.

It was just the three of them playing Go Fish, with Giles rearranging a portion of his collection of demonology volumes somewhere in the back.

Did I say uneventful?

Yeah, well, _almost _uneventful.

If it wasn't for that dreaded phone call!

"I'm sorry." Xander interjected between gasps of air, "Did you just happen to say Angel's a..." He choked on laughter, "...puppet?"

Dawn's giggling made it clear that Buffy did indeed say what he had thought.

This had to be too good to be true. For him anyway. If he could do anything but laugh, he'd imagine it had to royally suck to be Angel at the moment.

"Oh my god, Angel was turned into a puppet?" More laughter from Dawn and Xander, as the Slayer stood there, arms folded across her chest, trying desperately to stay straight faced.

It was hard.

Extremely.

Her Angel was a puppet.

A soft, plushy, felt puppet.

SQUEE!

"It's not funny." Buffy pressed, tip of her slipper tapping the wooden floorboards underneath her feet.

Coughing to clear her throat, "No. It's hysterical!" Dawn squeaked, having her statement followed up by getting slapped in the face by a pillow. "Hey. It's not my fault!" She huffed, tossing the pillow to the floor, still grinning sheepishly.

"Giles!" Buffy whined and pivoted in her heels to face the very controlled Watcher. "Tell them this isn't a laughing matter. He could be stuck like that forever."

"And for Dead Guy, that's literal!" Xander stated matter of factly, lowering his tone when Buffy raised another pillow in threat.

"Don't make me." The blonde warned in a whisper.

"Unless one of his enemies gets smart and throws him in a washing machine." Xander muttered to Dawn at his right, attempting to duck out of harms way.

But it was too late. Slayer hearing caught what he said and Xander found himself being hit upside the head with the floral printed pillow.

"I'm serious! This is bad for Angel." Buffy wanted them to understand how crucial the situation was.

Only they couldn't help but see the humor.

"He's a target now for anyone that wants to take revenge." Buffy was clearly working herself up.

"Or anyone that wants their own version of Pinnochio from Hell." That time Giles had heard Xander and merely shook his head. Dawn on the other hand just bit her tongue from saying anything in addition.

But then again, it was Dawn. So of course she had to say something. Something that popped into her mind the moment she had found out that Angel was a puppet.

"Hey, do you think he has all his vampire parts?" Dawn suggested. Getting a look from the other three occupants in the room.

Giles at once turning away, shedding his glasses to tend to their cleaning, still lost in a stack of books.

"DAWN!" Buffy cried out, appalled that her sister would think...

"His FANGS!" Dawn quickly replied, "God. What did you think I... OH!" Throwing her hands over her mouth, Dawn sniggered from behind them, "Gee, Buff. Guess we still know where your mind tends to drift when it comes to Angel."

"UGH!" And with that, the Slayer stormed out of the library. Intent on doing her own research.

On a plane ride to the states.

Because seriously?

This was something she _had_ to see.

A/N: Short chapter I know. But I figured I needed to start somewhere. Hope ya'll liked it! Please, please review! I'll give you a cookie. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "I'm Sorry."

Rating: PG for now.

Pairing: B/A later on.

Summary: What would happen if the Fang Gang couldn't reverse the spell casted on Puppet!Angel? Who would they call and most importantly; what would they say?

A/N: Thank you for reviewing it. Glad ya'll liked it. Well, here's some more. Enjoy! Oh, and review some more. Please?

- - -

"No!" Buffy shouted. "You're not coming with me." They'd been arguing for a good twenty minutes or so. The conversation mostly staying on the same track.

"But you shouldn't fly alone." Xander stressed. "It's dangerous!" And he wasn't slacking in his efforts to somehow go along with Buffy to Los Angeles.

Staring at him as if he'd lost his mind, Buffy decided to go back to zipping up her bags. "And you coming would help me how in that situation?"

"Hello!" He announced, "Carpenter here. I fix things for a living." Xander prided and it was the truth.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." The blonde pacified, "And you could fix the wing of a plane while we're up thirty five thousand feet and descending at a rate of what, four hundred miles an hour?" Now she was just being mean. But hey! She had enough of the arguing and just wanted to finish packing before the cabby got there.

"Fine!" He finally gave up in huff, arms in the air. "Next time you need a new stake carved or a chest made, go ask your other carpenter." On his way out the bedroom door, he stopped and turned back to Buffy briefly, "Oh, wait. I'm the only one you know!" He snubbed and stalked from the room upset.

"I swear he's five and not twenty five." Buffy mused to herself, finishing up when Giles had buzzed the intercom, letting her know the ride to the airport arrived.

// Some odd hours later at Wolfram and Hart. //

"You have to." Slapping the papers on Angel's desk, Fred peered over at the puppet working his jaw.

"I don't have to do anything, Fred. Remember, I'm the CEO. Not you." He reminded harshly.

Taking a step back, just as Wesley walked into the room, Fred sighed. "I give up, Wes. He refuses to do anything anyone asks of him. Maybe you can try. Seems a thick layer of felt is clouding his judgement." With that, the weary scientist stepped from the room, closing the door behind her.

"She's right you know." Wes started.

"Don't, Wes. I hear it from everyone else. I don't need you jumping on the band wagon, too." Angel tried to stop the conversation.

"You need to give it to Spike." Wes hadn't thought about the way that might come out before saying it. Now that it came out, he attempted to correct himself, but was interrupted by a shrill scream from the hallway.

Harmony's scream.

Quickly moving to the door, Wesley flung it open to peer at the scene unfolding.

Jumping down from his chair, Angel made his way over to see what had Harmony in a panic. God, he hoped it was some stake weilding madnman.

Well, he was close. Peeking over the edge of the door, he spotted the familiar petite blonde that was the cause for Harmony's state.

"I said it twice already, Harm. I'm just here to see Angel. I don't care that you take memos for him. I just want you to point me in the direction of..." Buffy looked up at just the right time to see Wesley standing in a doorway.

"Where's Angel, Wes?" She questioned, pushing passed Harmony to close the distance between the former Watcher and herself.

"He's, um, well, Buffy, he's..." Wesley was trying to make excuses.

With a 'psst' from behind the door, Angel muttered for Wesley to, "Tell her I'm in a meeting." The vampire puppet suggested behind the door.

"He's at a meeting." Wesley tried.

Of course Buffy could hear Angel, but decided to play the little charade. "When's he coming back?" She questioned.

"Two days." Angel answered.

"Two days." Wesley mirrored.

"Two days?" Buffy questioned. "Must be some meeting." Stepping forward, she ignored the desfensive stance Wes took in somewhat baracading the door from her and stepped into the large office. "Or maybe his legs don't get there as fast as they used to." She expected to see Angel standing there, tall, but all puppet like.

Only she found herself staring at nothing. That is until he eyes worked their way down and into vocus came tiny puppet Angel.

"Buffy, please, don't..." Angel wanted to tell her not to squeal, but it was too late. She did.

And she did it right in his face. Kneeling down to his level to gush over how adorable he was.

He hadn't seen her for nearly six months, barely spoke a word over the phone and now, here she was, at his worst moment making baby noises at his current state of being.

"You're so cute!" She grinned. "I thought you'd be normal height, but look at you!" She beamed, "You're so tiny. And that hair." She reached for his hair and he let her. Unlike everyone else who he had swatted their hands away. "And that scowl." Buffy noticed. "This is way more fun than being invisable." She compared.

"You were invisable?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah. Few years back. The Trio... nevermind on that." Reaching out her arms, she pondered picking him up. "Can I..."

"No! Buffy. How did you find..." The door shutting close on the two was his answer as to how his Slayer found out. Standing back up, Buffy nodded.

"They were worried about you. You've been stuck like this for days and the spell hasn't been lifted. I guess they figured a fresh new pair of brains might help them find the reason why." She couldn't tear her eyes away.

"So, you decided to come here to help them research?"

"No. Well, yes. No. I'm not sure. Willow and Giles are doing research. So are Xander and Dawn."

"Xander knows I'm a puppet?" Angel visably cringed.

"My bad." She apologised. "It just came out when I... look, I'm here to help you. Don't go giving me a speech about how this is your town and yada yada. You're not exactly up to par. So I gifured I might as well help here in the way I know how. In brawns." Angel didn't look please at her reasoning.

"Right, because you have an army of men that are at your beck and call whenever and for whatever. But you don't have a Slayer. A Slayer who knows you and oh my god..." She drifted off subject.

Earning a look of fear from Angel.

"You have four fingers!" She pointed out. "Why don't you have five?" It was a good question. Why did he have just five?

And then suddenly, she remembered Dawn's not so going there question about vampire parts. And no, Buffy was not thinking fangs like Dawn had been.

"I don't know." Angel grumpily walked to his chair, climbinb back on it. "I have no idea why I have four fingers. I have no idea why I haven't changed back and..." Looking up, he saw the war being waged inside Buffy's brain by the sheer knitting of her eyebrows. "What now?" Something told him not to ask.

"Are you missing any other... you know, digits?"

If he could be drained of color, he would have.

This was not a conversation he wanted to have with anyone.

Let alone Buffy.

But she brought up a valid question.

Was he?

A/N: Dun. Dun. DUN! I know. I'm leaving you with an open question hanging, no pun intended, in the air, but the next chapter will be up soon and the answer will, too. :D Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "I'm Sorry."

Rating: PG for now.

Pairing: B/A.

Summary: What would happen if the Fang Gang couldn't reverse the spell casted on Puppet!Angel? Who would they call and most importantly; what would they say?

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing this fic! Glad ya'll liked it. Here's some more. Enjoy! Oh, and review some more. Please?

P.S.: Mendenbar, your question shall be answered:D

- - -

Angel had informed Harmony that he would be undisturbed while discussing strictly business with the Slayer. It had taken a while for either one of the two to say much of anything, let alone on the subject of bits and pieces.

So now, here they were, seated in the too spacious for one vampire livingroom. Buffy with a cup of water in hand.

"I should go to the bathroom and..." He didn't want to say it.

And he didn't have to.

Buffy gave a solemn nod and let him walk off in peace.

Although she was unable to resist watching his ass in teeny sized leather pants strut off.

"Was that what he was wearing when it happened?" She asked herself outloud. It was a nice outfit even in puppet form.

Sipping at the glass of water, keeping her mind occupied with other things, Buffy rose to pace the livingroom.

Angel's taste hadn't changed. Despite the penthouse clearly having been prefurnished, there were parts that screamed Angel.

And then Angel did scream.

Nearly dropping the glass before setting it to the coffee table, the Slayer rushed to the bathroom and lightly tapped at the door. "Angel?" She questioned, "Are you okay?" Screaming wasn't really an Angel trait. Grunting and growling, yes. Maybe the scream was all he could must up in his made for childrens TV form?

"I'm okay Buffy." He called from the other side.

"Did you..."

"Yes! And..." A grunt he did do. The sound of someone jumping up and down twice could be heard and Buffy hid the grin that spread across her face. Angel couldn't reach the knob by standing. He had to leap for it.

Aww!

Still leaning over at a hunch, Buffy made leeway for Angel to step through.

Only he didn't. He stopped and stared.

Right into the nice open view of Buffy cleavage.

Following the direction his gaze settled on, Buffy gasped. "Hey!" Righting herself up and pulling the sides of her v-neck shirt together. "Obviously you aren't that PG."

By the flash of yellow in Angel's eyes, the answer to their question was crystal clear.

"Not at all." He beamed.

But he might not be beaming for long.

"You aren't detatchable, are you?"

The flash of lust vanished temporarily as he shook his head, "What?"

"On the phone, when Fred called, she had to go because you suddenly found that your nose can come off. Velcro." Buffy reminded.

"Crap." Angel disppeared back into the bathroom and there he stayed for a good five minutes.

"Don't tug too hard." The Slayer advised. Mentally and physically slapping herself. "I did not just say that outloud." Oh, but she did.

Just as Angel was opening the door, too.

"Care to tug for me?" He opt. Going from pale to red in a matter of seconds. "I didn't mean that. I... that wasn't me." He swallowed loudly and vampires, puppet or not, didn't need to swallow.

Slayers did. This one having done so.

Both ex-lovers knew who had said that. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the lust in Angel's eyes and the propsal to, ahem, was all Angelus.

But how?

A/N: Ut-oh! Could Angelus be surfacing with Angel's body in puppet form? Dun, dun, dun! TBC! Please review. It keeps me going. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Title: "I'm Sorry."

Rating: PG for now.

Pairing: B/A.

Summary: What would happen if the Fang Gang couldn't reverse the spell casted on Puppet!Angel? Who would they call and most importantly; what would they say?

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing this fic! Glad ya'll liked it. Here's some more. Enjoy! Oh, and review some more. Please?

- - -

"This can't be happening." Angel reasoned, pacing back and forth, leaving Buffy to watch him.

"Stop pacing. Please!" The blonde pleaded, "I'm sorry, but yes, it's happening." She'd seen the look. If anyone wanted Angelus firmly rooted into place, it was her..

"How? It makes no sense that he'd be able to breech the surface. He's trapped. Ensouled. I'm here and I don't feel him clawing his way out." Angel couldn't wrap his head around it.

But Buffy could. She had to. He wasn't going to and it might be too late before he did.

Angel's body was something else she wrapped around. Her hands that is. Up off the floor she scooped Angel. His nerve racking pacing driving her crazy.

If he paced anymore, she wouldn't be wondering if he was stakeable.

Once he was seated on the sofa, Buffy pulled away. "You're so soft." Only to go back for more touching. Down his arm she ran a finger before running her hand up to his hair and through it. "Your hair feels like cotton. They could just clone you and strap you in a box to sell. You'd make a fortune."

Swatting Buffy's hands away this time, Angel growled. Fighting the urge to jump in her lap and let her feel other parts of him with those soft and delicate fingers.

Fingers that had made not so detatchable parts hard.

NO! That was wrong. Bad wrong.

Angelus wrong.

Pulling a pillow into his lap, Angel silently thanked the Powers that his golden girl hadn't seen how much he enjoyed her touching him. It was so long since he felt Buffy's warm skin against his own. Saw those eyes looking only at him.

Yet here he was, in a puppet shell of his body when she came to him

Redemption was hard.

This was worse.

"You should leave." He decided.

"What? No. I'm not leaving." Buffy protested. "If anyone here knows what he's like, other than you, it's me. Plus, no offense..." How to put this delicately... "You're a puppet vampire. I'm a full grown Slayer. I doubt you could..."

Without warning, Angel attacked. Pouncing on the unprepared Slayer and knocking her to the floor.

Her head bouncing off the wooden boards.

It didn't take him long to have her hands pinned above her head, his body pressing her chest and hips down. All the while now her body squriming underneath.

She was dizzy. Her breath hitching in her throat.

She wanted to ask what he was doing, but the immediate realization was that Angel wouldn't answer. Leather pants would, though.

Of course he did.

"You were saying, Buff?" Angelus mouth brushed across her face. His sweet face gone. The demon present. "Always did like you in this position." He gloated.

"Get off." She hissed. Bucking her hips into the air, the Slayer attempted to throw Angelus off her. Doing so to no avail.

"I thought you'd never ask." Before Buffy could react, she was out like a light. Angelus seemingly having known she'd come and well prepared Angel's outfit for the situation.

The needle having been injected in her arm while they spoke.

It was good to be out. Too bad he had to make do with this unfortunate form.

Ah well. He would make do with his Slayer even like this.

Besides.

Who would ever suspect a sweet, innocent, loving puppet Angel? No one.

Mwahahaha!

-TBC. Oh no! Angelus is back. I wonder what plans he has in store for Buffy? Torture might be out of the question. Cos of y'know... not having much of a grip. We shall see!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: "I'm Sorry."

Rating: NC-17 Since the drive may change. Evil Grin.

Pairing: B/A.

Summary: What would happen if the Fang Gang couldn't reverse the spell casted on Puppet!Angel? Who would they call and most importantly; what would they say?

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm so glad ya'll love the fic. :D Your praise keeps me going.

P.S.: The quotations in italic are thoughts. Because let's face it, you can't have Angelus out without Angel waging a war inside that head, right?

- - -

She had had the weirdest dream. Angel was a puppet. And then of course, so was Angelus. And in the course of the dream, Angelus had somehow overpowered her.

As if!

The blonde prided herself on her strength. Plus, she had, on more than one occasion, kicked Angelus' butt.

Him being in the form of a puppet should only restrict him further.

So, yeah, a dream.

A very twisted dream.

A dream though, nonetheless.

As she stirred, he watched.

Watching was one of his favorite past times. At least when it came to the sleeping beauty bound and slightly gagged on the lavish king sized bed.

This was just the start of the fun. At least it was for Angelus. He doubted his golden girl would find the entertainment in her agony. Although, he had to admit, he swore there was a part of her that craved it. So, maybe his girl did have a hint of masochism to her.

_"You realize that the moment she gets free, she's going to rip your arms from your body and won't even hesitate?" _It had taken Angel a while to break through the wall that often blocked his interference in communicating with Angelus when he had free reign.

Hesitating in lifting the lighter to the candle, Angelus merely shook his head, "She can't even move. I'm not afraid of her would-be actions. She's lucky I decided to let her breathe." He lied. Part of him was worried about the Slayer managing to break free of her bindings.

Well, he lied twice.

He would always allow her to breathe. How else would she be able to feel the suffering he had every intention on inflicting her?

"Mwahahaha!" Wait, did he just cackle out loud?

"Un-bleeping-real."Wait! Was he just bleeped?

Being a stuffed toy was the pits.

Pressing the switch for the lighter, Angelus lit the row of candles up one by one. Bringing the room into light gradually. The shadow of his figure casted against the wall off to the right of the bed. His body being a tad shorter than the bedframe itself.

_"She knows that if she rips your arms off, you won't die. It'll just take your power away. Unable to touch things. Unable to hurt things. You should go before she catches you."_ Angel insisted.

Of course, Angelus knew better. If Angel was warning him to leave, then by all means, Angel knew he had the upperhand. Besides, there was that edge of panic in his tone. The one that was always clear when it came to the naive, but beautiful Slayer.

"And what about the rest of humanity, Angel? If I leave, I'll still have my arms. I can still and above all, will hurt others. Are you going to just say, 'fuck humanity'? All in order to save your precious Buffy from pain?" Angelus couldn't hide his laughter and let it come out in peals. "I doubt your heroine would like to know she's alive in place of a few dozen others. None of which had the fraction of her strength to fight me." Letting Angel ration out that, Angelus went on to bigger and better things. "Nyah, nyah, NYAH!" He gloated, moving then on to making sure Buffy woke up.

Ah, but he didn't need to. Because she was already awake.

"Yay!" He squealed, slapping his hands over his mouth to cuss, or rather bleep, in muffle. "Stupid censor."

She had heard everything and had silently thanked Angel for his distraction while she worked on loosening the rope chaffing against her wrists. Even with the ten minutes of leeway, Buffy couldn't seem to snap the bonds. Their constriction holding beyond well.

"Sorry, Buff. That rope is infused with magic." He tsked, "Magic to hold even a Slayer like you." Joining her on the bed, he stalked over to the blonde from the foot of the bed. Tripping over his shoes in the process. "Oh for the love of Joss!" He hissed, tossing his shoes from his feet and raising a brow. "Joss? Who the bleep is Joss?" Noticing the look Buffy was giving him, he loomed down at her struggling frame, "What it does is block the magic." He decided to continue, 'Yes, you have magic in you. So it acts like a baracade. Takes away everything that makes you a Slayer and simply put, makes you human." If he giggled, he would have. "Hehehe." Ugh, he DID giggle. He was going to make people pay for this incident. Still, this was far too perfect a moment! The look of fear in her eyes was enticing. How he savored every moment.

"And I'm gonna just believe you had the time to find a witch and have her rush over to perform the spell?" She was trying to bait him. Trying to give herself more time to break free and make sense of the how part of not being able to get from.

"Hey, Re-re, I work for a lawfirm. EVIL lawfirm. I have witches working FOR me. All I had to do was press the intercom and have one of my employees shoot on up. Took about five minutes and voila! Enslaved Slayer." Adding a shrug, he plopped down next to her, "Plus, the Yellow pages really decided to expand. Now you don't just have magicians under magic." Angelus pointed out.

"I thought that was just Sunnydale." Buffy said, having given up on the rope briefly, "Huh. That's good. I guess it works for L.A."

"It really does." He agreed.

Torture was on the back burner of his mind.

He was too busy watching the way his Slayer's chest heaved up and down. Her breasts pressing against the blouse. Buttons threatening to pop.

Mmm, pop.

"You have got to be kidding." Buffy gasped, noticing the way Angelus' pants were going to pop from his hard-on.

Oh, yeah! He remembered the torture he was going to put her through. "Really not, Buff." Raising the dagger in midair, he let the blade reflect the dim light of the candles before bringing it down to Buffy's chest. Running it along for a shallow cut to be sliced along her breasts in connection.

Only, there was no blood.

There was no cut.

"What the BLEEP?!" Drawing the blade back up to his view, Angelus examined the once steel blade. Only to find it bending against a felt finger. "Rubber. The blade's rubber?! How? What? Why?!" Tossing it aside, he snatched up the next item of choice and watched the horror drain Buffy of all color. "This better work."

A/N: PuppetAngelus is a bad, bad toy! He should be punished, and maybe he will be. Hehe. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: "I'm Sorry."

Rating: NC-17 Since the drive may change. Evil Grin.

Pairing: B/A.

Summary: What would happen if the Fang Gang couldn't reverse the spell casted on Puppet!Angel? Who would they call and most importantly; what would they say?

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm so glad ya'll love the fic. :D Your praise keeps me going.

P.S.: The quotations in italic are thoughts. Because let's face it, you can't have Angelus out without Angel waging a war inside that head, right?

- - -

Okay, so here she was, about to possibly be sliced open by a raving lunatic puppet vampire. When the blade had made it's way down, the blonde did something she thought she'd never do in bed with Angelus; scream.

All she needed to do to keep on screaming is remind herself that she really couldn't move and the only way for help was to let people know she needed help.

The screams faded into a gasp as the Slayers vision caught sight of the blood stained saw in tiny puppet hands. "You really don't want to do this, Angelus." Buffy compromised. Not realizing as she did so, that she was trying to get through to a psycho.

"Oh, Buff, I really do want to do this. Just watch." He instructed, bringing the saw's jagged edge down to her... hmm, where to start? Admiring those short, but well defined legs, Angelus' eyes roamed upwards again. Her stomach was flat, ripped and a good place to harm muscles that a Slayer needed. Then again, a Slayer also needed her legs. Maybe a finger? Yes, a finger was a good place to start. Lifting up one of the blonde's fingers, he whistled while he went to work. "If you're going to scream, make sure it's a blood curdling one." He squealed, drawing the blade down and starting to work a pace back and forth. Only there was no blood.

However there was a scream.

Only because Buffy was preparing for the inevitable pain and loss of a digit.

Yet there wasn't anything but tickling.

"Stop!" She coughed, trying to wriggle out of Angelus' working way. "It tickles." Her last statement struck her as odd. Why would a saw cutting through bone and flesh tickle? Oh, that's right! It wasn't real.

No. Correction; it HAD been real. Now it was a child's toy version that was rubbing against her skin.

"The heck..." Another censor, "is this crap? I can't do any damage?!" He threw the toy off the bed in a blind fury. His body following pursuit as she scrambled for a few more items. Once they were found, he rejoined the straining to see Slayer on the bed. "Let's try these." He laid out on her stomach a pair of scissors, pliers and a hammer. He'd be darned if nothing damaging was going to work!

With the pair of pliers in hand, he placed the ends around the finger he had attempted to saw off, and pulled. Getting the only reaction in the form of a squeak.

Next came the hammer. Down a whack to the Slayer's knee and another squeak as if it were a dog's toy.

All the while the Slayer laid there, pale, and shaking in fear. Despite how much she tried to hide it, her brain was NOT working. How could it? This was warped. Angelus was a puppet trying to seek revenge and torture on her. Now she was starting to regret Xander's insistence on joining her.

Finally the only thing left were the scissors. He knew just where to try these. No place that would do physical damage, but a place that would do mental. Lifting a thick wad of perfectly done hair in cotton fingers, Angelus went to work the long locks off.

And in his fingers he held the cutoff strands. Like liquid gold they rested in the small palms. "Success!" He roared before he knew darkness. His body thudding to the carpet floor with a groan.

It was Wesley and Lorne that stood over the vampire puppets form, Fred untying the Slayer.

"I apologize for not getting here sooner." Wesley stated, "We were making sure we had the right dosage for Angelus to be knocked out for a few hours. He didn't hurt you, did he?" The former Watcher looked over the Slayer as a team of medical personnel and guards rushed in and whisked Angelus off.

"No, I'm fine. I think he cut my hair some..." Running her hands through her torn locks, the blonde rolled her eyes. He had cut her hair and make the length uneven. "Yup, he did." Brushing loose strands from off her shoulder. "How'd you know he was out?" She asked curiously. Had they heard her screams? Oh, great. They likely did.

"It was reported that he had the magics department contacted and asked for a set of ropes." It was Fred that spoke up. "As soon as Wes heard that, he knew Angel wasn't around. I mean, not that he knows what you and Angel do. Not that you do anything.." The shy woman was babbling and it brought a smile to the otherwise tensed Slayer's lips.

"I got it." Buffy said, "And thank you. If those scissors worked anywhere else, you'd be picking up Slayer pieces." She added, sinking to the foot of the bed.

"You sure you're okay, cupcake?" Lorne wondered, "If I were you, I know I could use a stiff drink. Wanna join me for one while the McDoctor team get our favorite puppet settled?"

-TBC


End file.
